Plagiatsaffäre: 21. Mai 2011 - 31. Mai 2011
31. Mai 2011 *'Berliner Zeitung: 'Meine kleinen Guttenbergs IV (Götz Aly) "Unsere Serie über das Guttenbergvirus findet Freunde. Es plagiieren eben nicht nur Prominente, sondern auch nicht wenige Schüler und Studenten." *'Die Presse.com:' Über Plagiate und ihre Jäger (Rudolf Brettschneider) "Jetzt wissen wir: Bei Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg sind 63,8 Prozent der Zeilen plagiiert (Ergebnis einer ‚kollektiven Plagiatsdokumentation'); bei Hahn sind es ‚mindestens 17,2 Prozent'. Man beachte die durch die Kommastelle ausgedrückte (Pseudo-)Exaktheit. Leider gibt es noch keinen Richtwert, ab dem der Plagiatscharakter einer Dissertation feststünde (über fünf Prozent der Zeilen?)." *'Echo online:' "Komische Gefühle" der Kopien-Jägerin (Marc Mandel) "Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg habe hingegen redundante Wörter (freilich, umgehend, übrigens) oder Synonyme eingesetzt, um Texte zu verfremden, so die Medieninformatikerin. Die von ihrem Ämtern zurückgetretene FDP-Europaabgeordnete Silvana Koch-Mehrin wiederum habe Fußnoten erfunden und sich Seitenzahlen ausgedacht." *'Frontal21, ZDF um 21 Uhr:' Verkaufte Doktorentitel - Professoren im Zwielicht "In Anzeigen werben sie damit, auch Berufstätigen zum begehrten Doktortitel zu verhelfen: Promotionsberater kassieren tausende von Euro für eine Dienstleitung, die in der Wissenschaft höchst umstritten ist. Wer nach dem prestigeträchtigen Doktortitel giert, dem versprechen die Berater einen umkomplizierten Weg zur Dissertation, oft an osteuropäischen Universitäten mit geringer Anwesenheitspflicht. Ein Berater soll gezielt Ärzte und Zahnärzte an einen früheren Professor der Universität Würzburg vermittelt haben. Universität, Staatsanwaltschaft und Deutsche Forschungsgemeinschaft ermitteln jetzt. Frontal21 über den ganz schnellen Weg zu Doktortiteln - mit erkauften oder auch wissenschaftlich fragwürdigen Doktorarbeiten. So nahm der ehemalige Würzburger Professor medizinhistorische Arbeiten mit zum Teil weniger als 30 Seiten als Dissertation an." *'RP ONLINE:' Die Rächer der Doktorwürde (Semiha Ünlü) "Wer fremdsprachliche Arbeiten, etwa aus dem Englischen, ins Deutsche übersetzt, könnte derzeit ebenfalls nicht erwischt werden. Und die Software hat einen dritten Fehler: Sie kann nur Texte abgleichen, die auch online verfügbar sind. Quellen, wie etwa vor allem in historischen Wissenschaften, die nicht online verfügbar sind, können auch nicht miteinander abgeglichen werden. Mogler könnten einfach durch diese Lücke durchschlüpfen." 30. Mai 2011 *'Basler Zeitung' (Schweiz): Kann man Forschung wie Spitzensport betreiben? (Ursula Pia Jauch) "Bezeichnenderweise ist der tiefste Fall der Wissenschaftskultur, den die Öffentlichkeit in der Gegenwart erlebt hat – der Fall «Guttenberg» –, just in derselben Zeit geschehen, in der die Wissenschaft auf Exzellenz getrimmt wurde. Scharlatanerie und Exzellenz (früher: Genialität) sind nicht selten Schwestern zur linken Hand." *'Deutschlandfunk': Promotion gegen Bares? (Alexander von Ammon) "Was ist los an Deutschlands Hochschulen - Fallbeispiel Uni Würzburg" "In Würzburg ist jüngst ein anonymes Papier aufgetaucht. Einem emeritierten Professor wird vorgeworfen, Geld von einem Promotionsvermittler angenommen zu haben. Bislang konnte man ihm wenig nachweisen. Jetzt sind verdächtige Doktorarbeiten aufgetaucht." *'Erbloggtes (Blog)' Bijan Djir-Sarai, Plagiate und die Zukunft der FDP - "Erhaltene sachdienliche Hinweise oder selbst Erlesenes haben die Frankfurter Allgemeine Zeitung am Wochenende auf die Spur des FDP-Bundestagsabgeordneten Bijan Djir-Sarai geführt, dessen Doktorarbeit „Ökologische Modernisierung der PVC-Branche in Deutschland“ das VroniPlag Wiki zur Zeit auf Plagiate hin analysiert." *'Familien-Blickpunkt': Einladung zum "Politischen Salon" am 30. Mai "Wie ist es möglich, dass eine Mehrheit der Bevölkerung an einem Minister festhalten wollte, der sich unrechtmäßig verhalten hat. Ist die Erschleichung eines akademischen Grades nur ein 'Gentleman-Delikt'? Ist 'Bild' der Meinungsmacher, der Guttenberg gemacht und lange gehalten hat? Oder gibt es eine geheime Sehnsucht nach dem Adel? Wie wichtig ist eine elegante Erscheinung, gute Formen und vornehme Herkunft für politische Führungsaufgaben? Wie stark ist das Ansehen der Universitäten beschädigt, die akademische Titel für Forschung und Lehre so leichtfertig vergeben? Sind Titel käuflich?" *'swisscom:' Allemagne: la traque au plagiat (Papa Noumou Ndiaye) "Après le grand succès du projet GuttenPlag, il est clair qu'une carrière politique à succès, bâtie en partie sur un titre universitaire, n'est pas forcément le résultat d'un travail honnête, notent les auteurs du site." *'WDR.de: 'Die Krisenkommunikation nach dem Gau (Das Gespräch führte Nina Giaramita.) "Frank Roselieb: Es gibt drei Kriterien guter Krisenkommunikation: Das erste ist 'Echtzeit'. Das heißt: Man muss schnell auf Anwürfe Dritter reagieren und die Meinungsführerschaft übernehmen. Das haben die Energiekonzerne auch getan. Anders war es bei der Guttenberg-Affäre - da ist ja der Großteil der Aufklärungsarbeit und Kommunikation von der Webseite 'Guttenplag' übernommen worden." 29. Mai 2011 *'Ahlener Zeitung:' Doktor Dreist - Plagiatsverdacht an der Universität Münster (Karin Völker) "Es ist gut, dass das Thema mit dem Fall Guttenberg in den Fokus der Aufmerksamkeit gekommen ist und Hochschulen beim wissenschaftlichen Arbeiten nun genauer hinsehen. Auch wenn manche Kontrollaktionen der Plagiatsjäger jetzt manchem übertrieben erscheinen: Allen, die redlich ihren Doktor erarbeitet und dafür oft Jahre ihres Lebens investiert haben, musste es schon immer wie Hohn erscheinen, wenn andere offenbar ganz nebenbei zu Titelwürden kamen." *'DNA -Dernières Nouvelles d'Alsace: 'Courrier des lecteurs (Manfred Stricker) "En Allemagne, depuis que les procureurs s'occupent directement de certaines affaires, il n'y a plus de scandale politique, ce qui signifie que la plupart des affaires sont étouffées. M me Merkel aurait certainement étouffé l'affaire zu Guttenberg si elle l'avait pu. Lorsque les procureurs seuls s'occuperont de telles affaires et contourneront ce qu'il reste des juges d'instruction..." 28. Mai 2011 *'IP Osgoode:' GuttenPlag: German Politican Brought Down By Anonymous Internet Activists (Taylor Venderhelm) "The allegations against Guttenberg first gained public attention following a newspaper article by Andreas Fischer-Lescano, a law professor at the University of Bremen, which questioned the minister’s dissertation. From there, an anonymous online group banded together and began dissecting the material while posting their findings on online forums. As the movement grew, the group utilized an online wiki aptly named the GuttenPlag. The wiki was created by a leader in online plagiarism-hunting, a doctoral candidate with a background in online gaming who goes under the pseudonym 'PlagDog'.” Along with Tim Bartel, an employee of Wikia, the two have been instrumental in organizing the online effort to analyze Guttenberg’s dissertation". *'FAZ.NET': Kreativ zitiert (Christiane Hoffmann) "Bereits seit einer Woche ist der neue Fall in Bearbeitung, aber die Netzaktivisten waren dieses Mal wesentlich zurückhaltender, an die Öffentlichkeit zu gehen. Die verstärkte Sorgfalt dürfte nicht zuletzt eine Reaktion auf Kritik sein. Dabei hat sich bisher kein veröffentlichter Verdacht der Internetgruppen als unbegründet erwiesen". *'Nassauische Neue Presse:' Demokratie am Leben halten "Begründet wird diese Haltung in der Regel mit Enttäuschungen: 'Wenn selbst ein politischer Hoffnungsträger wie Baron zu Guttenberg als Schwindler entlarvt wird, dann ist die ganze politische Klasse verdorben.' (...) Ein eitler Politiker war auf wissenschaftlichem Gebiet unehrlich. Dies wurde entdeckt, der Minister zog die Konsequenzen und trat von all seinen Ämtern zurück." *'News Digest, Japan:' グッテンベルク・最大の試練 "彼の論文盗用問題に関するインターネットのフォーラムGuttenPlag Wikiは、「393ページの内270ページに、出典が明記されていない文章がある」と主張している。これまでいくつかの試練を難なく乗り越えてきたグッ テンベルク大臣だが、今回は自らの責任を認めざるを得なかった。" *'sueddeutsche.de:' "Wie Guttenberg" (Marc-Felix Serrao) "'SchefflerPlag' lautet die Betreffzeile der E-Mail - in Anlehnung an die Internetseite 'GuttenPlag', auf der die zahlreichen abgeschriebenen Passagen aus der inzwischen aberkannten Doktorarbeit des früheren CSU-Ministers Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg dokumentiert wurden. Inhalt der Mail, die sueddeutsche.de vorliegt, ist eine lange Tabelle mit bunten Textpassagen." 27. Mai 2011 *'der Standard:' Irrtum: Das Plagiat ist eine Kunstform (Sebastian Pumberg] "Das Plagiat als Kunstform wissenschaftlichen Tuns ist in den letzten Monaten und Jahren in Mode gekommen. Guttenberg, Hahn, Koch-Merin - vor allem die Politikerkaste scheint von der Methode zur Erreichung eines wissenschaftlichen Abschlusses offenbar begeistert. Anlass genug für Roland Schimmel das Thema aufzugreifen und einen satirischen Ratgeber zu verfassen." *'Deutschlandradio Kultur:' Plagiatsfälle "sind keine Ausnahmen" (Götz Aly im Gespräch mit Stephan Karkowsky) "Stephan Karkowsky: Die Homepage von Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg trägt den Titel 'Verantwortung verpflichtet', und sie wirkt derzeit wie ein Haus, das von seinen Bewohnern fluchtartig verlassen wurde. Die Fassade steht noch, man sieht das Lächeln des Hausherrn und seiner Gattin, aber die biografischen Angaben enden abrupt, zumeist im März 2011, als Guttenberg vom Hoffnungsträger der Union zum Plagiator wurde. Und für viele ist er heute nichts anderes mehr: einer, der betrügt, der abschreibt, sich mit fremden Federn schmückt - pfui! Und nun kommt der Berliner Historiker und Journalist Götz Aly daher und erweckt den Eindruck, das Plagiieren bereits von Hausarbeiten während des Studiums, das sei gar nicht so die große Ausnahme. Im Gegenteil, das Abschreiben habe durchaus System und werde von den Hochschullehrern nur nicht nachdrücklich genug verfolgt. Guten Tag, Herr Aly!" *'Erbloggtes (Blog)' Plagiator Nummer 6: Nomen Nominandum, FDP - "Er plagiierte seine Dissertation. So lautet der manifeste Verdacht, dem das VroniPlag Wiki seit dem 21. Mai, 15:00 Uhr, nachgeht. ... Nach Guttenbergs Rücktritt kommentierte er betroffen, er habe einen „sehr positiven Eindruck“ von diesem gehabt und halte es „für nicht ausgeschlossen, dass Guttenberg trotz der Plagiats-Affäre auch in Zukunft eine Rolle in der CSU und der Bundespolitik spielt“. ... Sein Name ist Bijan Djir-Sarai." *'evangelisch.de': FR-Chefredakteur: Bedeutung von Journalismus wächst (epd) "Der Chefredakteur der 'Frankfurter Rundschau', Rouven Schellenberger, sieht eine wachsende Bedeutung des Journalismus im Zeitalter des Internet. Angesichts der Informationsflut werde die Einordnung von Informationen wichtiger, sagte Schellenberger am Donnerstagabend in Frankfurt am Main. Journalisten würden nicht überflüssig, sie müssten Themen jedoch schneller an die Leser heranbringen." *'manager magazin:' Mehr Gülle in die Politik (Matthias Kaufmann) "Auch der Fall Guttenberg, ein Verteidigungsminister, der wie ein Schuljunge beim Mogeln erwischt wird und sich auch noch wie ein erwischter Schuljunge verhält - das war schon rechtschaffen peinlich. Es hat aber nicht gereicht, um unsere geknickten europäischen Partner wieder aufzurichten. Wirkungsvoller wäre vielleicht mal wieder so etwas wie eine handfeste Regierungskrise: Parteispenden, mehr Korruption oder vielleicht eine Vertrauensfrage? Besser noch: Gefälschte Wachstumszahlen?" *'Presseschleuder.com: 'Fußnoten in der Werbung erzeugen einen deutlichen Hautgout "Der Fußnote wurde in letzter Zeit ganz außerordentliche mediale Aufmerksamkeit zuteil. Es waren die Dissertationen von Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg, Silvana Koch-Mehrin, Veronika Saß oder Johannes Hahn, welche die Konzentration vom eigentlichen Haupttext aufs Marginale lenkte. Auf Plattformen wie GuttenPlag Wiki oder VroniPlag Wiki avancierte die ganz und gar bodenständige Fußnote zum glamourösen Hauptakt im Scheinwerferlicht." 26. Mai 2011 *'Deutscher Bundestag:' Bundesregierung: Debatte über wissenschaftliches Fehlverhalten erforderlich "Die Bundesregierung hält eine Debatte über eventuelle Änderungen bei den existierenden Maßnahmen und Regelungen gegen wissenschaftliches Fehlverhalten für erforderlich. In ihrer Antwort (17/5455) auf eine Kleine Anfrage der Fraktion Bündnis 90/Die Grünen (17/5161) schreibt sie, die Wissenschaft in Deutschland verfüge über geeignete Foren für eine solche Debatte." *'firmenpresse:' iX stellt Plagiaterkennungssysteme auf den Prüfstand / Software gibt erste Hinweise auf "geklaute" Texte "Keines der Systeme fand so viel wie die GuttenPlag-Gruppe, zudem variierten die angegebenen Prozentzahlen und Fundstellen durchaus vonTag zu Tag." *'interpol.tv:' Nehmt sie auseinander (Fred Kowasch) "Der Vorwurf des »Denunziantentums« ist schnell erhoben. Vor allem, wenn man sich profilieren will. Er trifft guttenplag und vroniplag. Was die Kritiker nervt, was sie aufregt, müsste in einer offenen Gesellschaft ein ganz normaler Vorgang sein. Da werden als eigenständig bezeichnete Doktorarbeiten auf ihre Eigenständigkeit hin überprüft. Dass sich dabei der ein oder andere FDP-Berufspolitiker im Netz des Betruges verfängt, mag Zufall sein. Eine »Kampagne« ist es jedenfalls nicht." *'Pressemappe:' iX stellt Plagiaterkennungssysteme auf den Prüfstand Software gibt erste Hinweise auf "geklaute" Texte "Die Berliner Hochschule für Technik und Wirtschaft (HTW Berlin) testet seit Jahren Plagiaterkennungssysteme und hat die fünf besten auf die Guttenberg-Dissertation angesetzt: PlagAware, Turnitin/iThenticate, Ephorus, PlagScan und Urkund. Die Ergebnisse wurden anschließend mit denen des GuttenPlagWiki verglichen." *'Saarbrücker Zeitung:' Hochschulrektoren der Republik ziehen Kosequenzen aus dem Fall Guttenberg (Pascal Becher) "Der Ex-Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg hat den Stein unfreiwillig ins Rollen gebracht. Nach der Plagiatsaffäre um den gefallenen Politstar der CSU reicht es der Bonner Hochschulrektorenkonferenz (HRK). Sie will den Doktoranden künftig genauer auf die Finger schauen. Die HRK ist das Sprachrohr der deutschen Hochschulen. Deren Präsidentin, Professor Margret Wintermantel, will, dass alle Doktoranden eidesstattliche Erklärungen abgeben, also rechtskräftig versichern, dass sie nicht bei anderen Wissenschaftlern abgeschrieben haben. Doch damit nicht genug: Promovierende sollten künftig auch regelmäßig über die Fortschritte ihrer Arbeit berichten und die Hochschulen sollten darüber nachdenken, ob sie gerade bei externen Promotionen, wie im Falle Guttenberg, genauer hinschauen könnten, so die HRK-Präsidentin Wintermantel." *'SPIEGEL ONLINE: '50 Jahre "Panorama": "Wow, Fernsehen war mal intellektuell" (Das Interview führte Peter Luley) "SPIEGEL ONLINE: 'Die jüngsten großen Enthüllungen gingen allerdings vom Internet aus, siehe Wikileaks und Guttenplag. Wie wichtig kann da das Fernsehen noch sein?' Reschke: 'Gut, bei Wikileaks wurden Informationen zunächst an eine Internet-Plattform gegeben. Aber einschätzen und bewerten mussten das doch wieder Journalisten. Enthüllung ist aber auch nicht das einzig Entscheidende für ein Magazin wie unseres. Das Kerngeschäft ist, Hintergründe zu vermitteln.'" 25. Mai 2011 *'CESKAP ZIZE.CZ:' Opsaná diplomka poslance Svobody: Co všichni ti oponenti dělají? "Co studijní výsledky? 'Nevylučuji, že jsem použil některé pasáže, ale odpověď vám mohu dát, až si to prostuduji,' řekl poslanec Svoboda Aktuálně.cz a vzal si několik dní na promyšlenou. A zástupci školy se od Svobodovy práce dokonce distancovali: 'Toto jednání bylo vůči naší škole nefér, jednoznačně ho odsuzujeme a mělo by působit jako odstrašující příklad,' stojí v jejich stanovisku. Pomiňme osobní ostudu páně Svobody, který by podle německého vzoru Guttenberg – bez Guttenberga měl rezignovat, jako německý ministr stáhnout ocas a pádit mimo Poslaneckou sněmovnu." *'DERWESTEN:' Satire-Seite bietet Titelkauf - Ohne Anstrengung zum Doktortitel (Dinah Büssow) "Guttenberg, Koch-Mehrin: Der Dr.-Titel ist ins Gerede gekommen. Auf der Suche nach einem falschen Abizeugnis oder Doktortitel landen Internetnutzer schnell auf der Internet-Seite www.titel-kaufen.de 'Alles Satire', sagt deren Initiator." *'interpol.tv:' Die Plagiatsjäger halten die Politiker auf Trab "Die 'Plagiatsjäger' halten die Politiker auf Trab. Wer ist der Nächste, der über seinen ergaunerten Doktortitel stolpert?! Suchen, finden, stürzen - Einblicke in die mühsame Arbeit im Dienste der Wissenschaft. 'Den Ruf der Politik verbessern'. Die Nominierung zum Grimme Online Award gibt es schon. Wann folgt die Bundesverdienstkreuzübergabe??" *'Stern.de:' Zusammen ist man weniger allein "Der neue stern erzählt diese Woche in seiner Titelgeschichte von der Macht der Schwärme. Wie der Einzelne durch wenig Klicks eine Bewegung entfachen kann und wie sich so der Bürgerwille auch im echten Leben Bahn bricht - in Nordafrika, Arabien und auch bei uns in Europa." Video *'TV Spielfilm:' Die Nominierten 2011 Alle zum Grimme Online Award 2011 nominierten Websites im Überblick - GuttenPlag Wiki de.guttenplag.wikia.com 24. Mai 2011 *'DerFreitag': Plagiatsjäger: Back to the Norms (Ralf Klausnitzer) "Wer Plagiate nicht will, muss die Philologie pflegen. Gründlichkeit und Genauigkeit zählen zu deren vornehmsten Attributen. Womit wir bei den WWW-Ermittlern wären" Kommentar *'GERMANIA ONLINE: Russland:' Цу Гуттенберг: защита докторской репутации "Специально для этих целей был создан портал GuttenPlag Wiki, где постранично приводятся примеры заимствований. Результат ошеломил всех: плагиат обнаружили на 70% страницнаучной работы цу Гуттенберга. Так например, министр скопировал несколько абзацов из статьи политолога Барбары Ценпфенниг в газете Frankfurter Allgemeine от 1997 года, не указав источник. 'Нам приятно, что нас цитируют', – иронизируют в издании. Помимо этого, политик заказал в научной службе Бундестага несколько рефератов, которые потом полностью присовокупил к своему труду." *'RAESON, Dänemark:' Tyskland: Guttenbergs afgang medfører politikerlede (Kim B. Olsen) "Forsvarsministeren affejede i første omgang alle beskyldninger som absurde. Imens arbejdede GuttenPlag dag og nat på at finde nye tekststykker, som kunne vække mistanke. På dagen for Guttenbergs afgang annoncerede GuttenPlag at have fundet tegn på plagiering på 324 ud af afhandlingens i alt 393 sider. Altså over 82 procent." *'DER TAGESSPIEGEL': Leserkommentar - Fall Guttenberg: Prüfungskommission hat versagt "Unser Leser Prof. Dr. Ing. Peter Marx nimmt sich die Promotionsordnung der Rechtswissenschaftlichen Fakultät der Uni Bayreuth vor, um das Versagen der Prüfungskommission im Fall zu Guttenberg zu belegen." *'Saarbrücker Zeitung:' Prüfungsordnung auf dem Prüfstand (Pascal Becher) "Hochschulrektoren der Republik ziehen Konsequenzen aus dem Fall Guttenberg" *'Spiegel.de:' Gutachten erhärtet Plagiatsverdacht "Das 'Gutachten zur Einhaltung guter wissenschaftlicher Praxis' umfasst 37 Seiten und erinnert im Stil an die Aufarbeitung der plagiierten Doktorarbeiten von Ex-Verteidigungsminster Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg (CSU) im GuttenPlag Wiki, sowie von Silvana Koch-Mehrin (FDP) und der Stoiber-Tochter Veronika Saß im VroniPlag Wiki." *'ZEIT ONLINE:' Wenn die akademische Würde futsch ist (Herrmann Horstkotte) "'Die Verleihung eines Titels hebt den dadurch Ausgezeichneten bei weitem nicht in dem Grade, wie ihn die Entziehung herabsetzt.' Das bemerkte der Rechtsprofessor Paul Laband schon vor gut hundert Jahren. Nach dem Rücktritt des Verteidigungsministers zu Guttenberg erwies sich die volle Tragweite des Satzes neuerdings wieder im Fall einer Frankfurter Kunstprofessorin: Knapp eine Woche nach dem Bericht auf ZEIT ONLINE über ihre plagiierte Doktorarbeit verlor sie die Lehrbefugnis an der Fachhochschule der Mainmetropole" 23. Mai 2011 *'FINACIAL NEWS:' The tragedy of "Herr zu Googleberg" (Giles Turner) "It seems that Guttenberg, now called zu Googleberg by the German press, failed miserably in managing either one, let alone both. But while I was choosing between trying to understand the concept of Gesinnungsethik and choosing another glass of Riesling, my companion informed me the problem was not about the ethics of plagiarism, but about how the perpetrators are being apprehended." *'Erbloggtes (Blog)' Plagiatsforschung abseits des Medieninteresses – langwierige Detektivarbeit - "Die seit 2004 in der Wikipedia unter dem Pseudonym WiseWoman Aktive trat schon im Februar 2011 den 'Plagiatsjägern' von GuttenPlag und PlagiPedi bei und ist seit Mitte April bei VroniPlag mit von der Partie, wo sie sich jüngst auch über einen Plagiatsfall an ihrer eigenen Hochschule zu Wort meldete. Kurz nach ihrem Beitritt zu VroniPlag ging sie mit dem Trend dieser Tage und eröffnete am 17. April 2011 ein weiteres, kleines, privates Plagiatswiki. Abseits der üblichen Aufregung ist sie bisher die einzige Mitarbeiterin dieses Projekts, das nicht die geistigen Diebstähle eines schillernden Politikers untersuchen soll, sondern eines schillernden Wissenschaftlers:" *'morgenweb.de:' Plagiatsvorwürfe: Abgeordnete sollten möglichst anständig sein (Erhard P. Broszio) "Die Abwehrstrategien der überprüften Doktoren sind durchaus unterschiedlich, eventuell wegen ihrer jeweiligen Situation oder ihrer Persönlichkeit; vielleicht auch, weil sie von »Vorgängern« gelernt haben. So hatte Freiherr zu Guttenberg im Verlauf Behauptungen aufgestellt, die ihn zusätzlich angreifbar machten, während die Vizepräsidentin des Europaparlaments Dr. Koch-Mehrin beharrlich zu den Vorwürfen schwieg, was eher als 'cool' zu werten wäre." *'the Trumpet.com:' Guttenberg Returns!! (Ron Fraser) "With the dust hardly settled on the leftists’ efforts to publicize apparent plagiarizing in Baron Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg’s doctoral thesis resulting in his voluntary stepping aside from all political offices, his imminent return to politics is already being forecast by the German press. He is being especially encouraged to do so by party colleagues." *'Walker's World:' Walker's World: Yes, we camp (Martin Walker) "This year, the popular Minister of Defense Karl Theodor zu Guttenberg, was forced to resign his post after he was found to have taken large sections of his Bayreuth University doctoral thesis from other people's work, including newspaper articles, without having sourced the information." *'Walsroder Zeitung:' Plagiatsjäger: Konservative nicht bevorzugtes Ziel "Die anonymen Plagiatsjäger, die eine wichtige Rolle bei der Entlarvung der abgekupferten Doktorarbeit von Ex-Minister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg (CSU) spielten, haben es angeblich nicht speziell auf konservative Politiker abgesehen." - siehe auch WEB.de und nq online *'Welt Online': FDP will Identität von Plagiatsjägern wissen (dapd/jm) "Der FDP-Europaabgeordnete Lambsdorff kritisiert die ungeprüfte, anonyme Veröffentlichung von Plagiatsvorwürfen im Netz. Er nimmt den ins Visier geratenen Chatzimarkakis in Schutz." *'Wiener Zeitung': "Johannes Hahn ist ein Viertel Guttenberg" (Katharina Schmidt) "Johannes Hahn hat sauberer gearbeitet als Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg. Dennoch soll der ehemalige Wissenschaftsminister und nunmehrige EU-Regionalkommissar auf 25 Prozent der Seiten seiner Dissertation plagiiert haben. Ein entsprechendes Gutachten von Plagiatsjäger Stefan Weber hat der grüne Sicherheitssprecher Peter Pilz am Montag präsentiert." 22. Mai 2011 Berichte von heute zum Interview in der Frankfurter Rundschau vom 20.05.2011: DeutscheRSSnews, Rhein-Zeitung, Osterländer Rundschau - OsterlandSonntag, techfieber NETWORK *'Berliner Kurier:' Die Jäger der falschen Doktoren (Dimitri Soibel) "Wie arbeiten die Plagiatswächter? 'Ein Tag, nachdem die ersten Plagiatsvorwürfe gegen zu Guttenberg auftauchten, entstand bei uns die Gruppe «GuttenPlag-Wiki»', erzählt Tim Bartel. 'Hier begannen dutzende ehrenamtliche Nutzer damit, seine Doktorarbeit auf weitere abgeschriebene Textteile durchzuforsten.'" *'Erbloggtes': Sind Plagiatoren gleich (zu behandeln)? *'Stuttgarter Zeitung:' Don Giovanni und sein Erbe (Mirko Weber] "Wie es hierzulande um Schein und Sein auf höherer gesellschaftliche Ebene unter anderem bestellt sein kann, hat die Causa Guttenberg gezeigt. Mittlerweile ist der zeitweise schon selbstverständlich fürs zweithöchste Staatsamt gehandelte Mann als relativer geistiger Bankrotteur entlarvt. Andererseits galt, dass wer vor einem halben Jahr leise etwas gegen den Inszenierungsstil des Barons und schon früher erkennbare Blendetechniken einwenden mochte, leicht unter Querulantenverdacht kam." ---- 21. Mai 2011 Medienberichte mit gleichlautendem Inhalt''' "Plagiatsjäger: Konservative nicht bevorzugtes Ziel": ' Bezug auf Interview in der Frankfurter Rundschau vom 20.05.2011 Aachener Nachrichten Online, Aachener Zeitung, Abendzeitung München, Ahlener Zeitung , Allgemeine Zeitung Mainz , Augsburger Allgemeine , Baden Online, Badische Zeitung , Berliner Morgenpost, Bocholter-Borkener Volksblatt, Borkener Zeitung , CIO, Dnews, Dewezet.de, , FOCUS Online , inFranken.de , n-tv.de NACHRICHTEN, Frankfurter Neue Presse, Fuldaer Zeitung , General-Anzeiger, Gießener Allgemeine, Gießener Anzeiger, Goslarsche Zeitung, Ibbenbürener Volkszeitung, Kreis-Anzeiger, Landes-Zeitung.de, Landeszeitung für die Lüneburger Heide, Lausitzer Rundschau, Lauterbacher Anzeiger , Lübecker Nachrichten, Main-Netz , Main-Spitze, Mindener Tageblatt , Mitteldeutsche Zeitung , Morgenweb, Münsterländische Volkszeitung, Nassauische Neue Presse, Neue Osnabrücker Zeitung, Nordbayern.de, Nordwest-Zeitung, Oldenburgische Volkszeitung, news.de, n-tv.de NACHRICHTEN, Ostsee Zeitung , Reutlinger General-Anzeiger, Rhein Zeitung , Gelnhäuser Tageblatt, Saarbrücker Zeitung, Schaumburger Zeitung, Schwäbische Zeitung, solinger-tageblatt.de, STERN.DE, Stuttgarter Nachrichten, Stuttgarter Zeitung, suedkurier.de , Uetersener Nachrichten, Usinger Anzeiger, Vlothoer Anzeiger, Volksstimme, Weinheimer Nachrichten - Odenwälder Zeitung , WELT ONLINE , WESER-KURIER online, Westdeutsche Zeitung , Westfälische Nachrichten , Wiesbadener Kurier, Wiesbadener Tagblatt, Wirtschaft.com, Wormser Zeitung, ZEIT ONLINE *'biaMag, Türkei:' İnternet Toplumsal Muhalefete Yeni Araçlar Sağlıyor (Nihat Halici) – "GuttenPlag ekibinden 'görüş farklılıkları' nedeniyle ayrılan (Tanıdık geliyor mu?)" *'Erbloggtes (Blog): Plagiatsvertuschung an der HTW Berlin – "Am Donnerstag, 19.05.2011, berichtete der Thomas Simeon in seinem Kurs 'Kommunikationssoziologie' über einen von der Hochschulleitung der HTW vertuschten Plagiatsfall, in dem ein Professor einen Text von einem Studenten plagiiert habe .... Besondere Brisanz erhält dieser Fall dadurch, dass die bekannte Plagiatsforscherin Debora Weber-Wulff, die an der HTW das 'Portal Plagiat' unterhält und unter dem Namen WiseWoman in den PlagiatsWikis VroniPlag und GuttenPlag aktiv ist, nach der ZDF-Sendung »Frontal 21« (am 17.05.2011) im Chat gefragt wurde, was sie zu Gerüchten über einen Plagiatsfall an der HTW sagen könne. Weber-Wulff äußerte sich, so Simeon, nur zurückhaltend und schrieb auf Nachfragen hin: '''Ich darf als Beamtin zu gewissen Vorgängen, von denen ich Kenntnis habe, mich nicht öffentlich äußern." - Allerdings hat WiseWoman etwas hier geschrieben zum "Fall". *'Dradio Wissen:' Guttenberg - Das Plagiat und die Bibliotheken (Gespräch mit der Bibliotheksdirektorin Dr. Beate Tröger, Uni Münster) "Ganz analog stehen Ausgaben der 'Dissertation' aber auch in den deutschen Universitätsbibliotheken, dort sind sie zwar nicht mehr ausleihbar, aber immerhin kann dort nachgelesen werden, was einen Minister zu Fall brachte. Aber: Welche wissenschaftliche Bedeutung hat das Werk noch? Und: Gehört die 'Dissertation' des Freiherrn in den universitären Giftschrank oder ist sie eine schützenswerte Rarität?" *'NZZ (Schweiz):' Das Buch bleibt (Martin Meyer) "Forschte man früher während Stunden, ja Tagen nach einem Zitat von Karl Marx, so wird es inzwischen in Sekunden geliefert. Dass der Baron Guttenberg – wohl eher: sein Ghostwriter – erst nach der Ära Gutenberg ertappt werden konnte, fällt dabei unter die Rubrik «collateral individual damage»." *'sueddeutsche.de:' Plagiatsjäger: Konservative nicht bevorzugtes Ziel'' "Recherchen des Internetportals «GuttenPlag» hatten den CSU-Politiker Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg in arge Bedrängnis gebracht - schließlich trat er von seinen Ämtern zurück. ... Das Internetprojekt «GuttenPlag Wiki» ist für den Grimme Online Award nominiert. Sollte das Portal den Preis gewinnen, wollen die Aktivisten einen Stellvertreter zur Verleihung schicken."'' *'taz.de:' Unterwegs mit einem Plagiatsjäger. Suchen, finden, stürzen (Nicola Schwarzmaier) – „Auf dem Dachboden des Einfamilienhauses hat er sein Büro. Auf dem Schreibtisch sechs Kaffeetassen, vier Apfelsaftflaschen, eine zweite Tastatur, vier Golfbälle, Papiertaschentücher, eine Glühbirne. 'Es schaut nach rastloser Arbeit aus,' sagt er. Hier jagt Goali Plagiate. Und ich darf heute mit auf die Jagd.“ *'taz.de:' Nur Genies schreiben den "Dr." selbst (Markus Mähler) "Folglich müsse jeder abschreiben, der sich unter der Genieebene herum quäle. 'Das geht intelligent oder wie im Fall Guttenberg fahrlässig blöde.' Schneyder selbst benötigte nach eigenen Angaben für seine Disseration 14 Tage." ---- Monatsmagazine Mai 2011 *'Merkur' - Deutsche Zeitschrift für europäisches Denken, 744: Über Wahrheit und Lüge in der Politik (Volker Gerhardt) „Wer sich hier nur etwas ausdenkt, es ins Blaue hinein behauptet, wer Quellen verfälscht, falsche Beschuldigungen erhebt oder leichtfertige Versprechungen gibt, dessen Beine dürften im Gang der Geschichte immer kürzer werden − auch wenn er nur als Minister berufen und nicht als wissenschaftlicher Mitarbeiter eingestellt worden ist.“ Seite 393-402. - Volltext kostenpflichtig. *'prisma' - Studentenzeitung der HSG (Schweiz), 344: Der «zu Guttenberg» in uns (Maximilian Schaal) "Seit der Affäre rund um den deutschen Ex-Verteidigungsminister steht die Plagiarismus-Debatte wieder hoch im Kurs. Passend dazu: die Ergebnisse aus unserer prisma-Umfrage" ----